Anchors
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: When Kylo needs to be taught a lesson, Hux really can't afford to be anything less than drastic.


"Hux, are you hearing what I'm saying to you?"

Hux pauses and tries not to sigh; this damned earpiece picks up _everything._ "Yes, Mr. Snoke, I heard you- but we're at maximum capacity right now, and you are the one who said that meeting budget or under was important this quarter. Why the sudden change?" Hux closes one eye and watches the dart go sailing through the air towards the board. Not quite a bull's eye but very close.

"Because, New Republic Shipping has posted a forty percent profit and where is First Order Exports? Ten percent. Ten percent, Hux, and this is not acceptable."

 _Still better than nothing at all, Snoke._ "Mr. Snoke, I have been working _tirelessly_ to make sure that we see better numbers than that. And carrying more on an already stretched fleet simply won't work."

A bull's eye this time' Hux smiles to himself. He re-adjusts his suspenders as he walks over to the board and recovers his darts, intent on making perfect shots with all of them this time. It's a lot more entertaining that his current conversation, too. Just because Snoke's a major shareholder _does not_ mean that he has to listen. After all, this was Hux's father's company, not Snoke's. He still thinks Hux a child – twenty nine is not that young, and Hux has a long time to go before he's seeing red and failure like Snoke does.

Besides, how many companies has he seen sell out or merge in the last two years, while First Order has continued to grow?

"Yes, it will, _Mr. Ren,_ and if-"

Hux's earpiece chimes with another call. "Sorry, Snoke, but we'll have to continue this in a moment." He taps the button and answers. "Hux."

"Hux, it's Phasma." She sounds distressed, and in the whole time Hux has known her, she has never once sounded flustered. "It's Kylo."

Hux is already sighing. "What's happened this time?" Hux is already reaching for his blazer off the back of his chair; he's almost happy that something came up – all of his work had been finished an hour earlier, right when Snoke called.

"He… he punched a client."

"More disagreement over artistic vision, or simply Kylo's temper?" Hux walks out of his office and turns the lights out, then past his secretary. She mouths " _Kylo?"_ at him and he nods, hearing a soft "see you tomorrow" as he starts towards the elevator.

"I'm not sure, General." Even Kylo's friends call him that – and Hux isn't terribly bothered by it either. "I was in the back room when it started. All I did was call the police."

That it was bad enough for them to be involved… Hux's stomach sinks. "Where is he now?"

"The precinct; he can't punch anyone in a cell. I can meet you there, if you would like."

"Do so – if anything, to hold Kylo back if things get out of hand."

The smile in Phasma's voice is as clear as day. "I don't think I should be the one doing the holding – he much prefers you." Hux knows she's teasing but he lets it go anyway.

"And I thought you had more muscle mass per pound than I did – unless something has changed recently?" Hux hopes his signal holds in the elevator – on which he's the only person all the way down to the parking lot under the building.

"Not to worry Hux, you can probably still almost beat me." Phasma laughs and God, had he not found Kylo first…

It probably still wouldn't have worked, but it's an entertaining hypothetical – even though Phasma is the only other Brit that Hux keeps any sort of close contact with. "I'll be there shortly – make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else.'

"He's in handcuffs and in a cell – I doubt there's much more he can do."

Hux nearly starts to tell her that Kylo knows exactly how to get out of handcuffs – but those circumstances were _entirely_ different. And didn't involve a dirty New York City jail cell. "Just… keep him calm." Hux hangs up and takes the earpiece out, rubbing his lobe where it had started to itch.

He digs in his pocket for his keys – there are only two on the chain. One for he and Kylo's penthouse, the other for his 1957 Ferrari Superamerica. Solid black, very fast, and dangerously sexy – if ever there were a metaphor in his life, it's his car. It reminds him of Kylo in powerful ways, to the point of Hux loving them both in equal measure.

The car starts with a soft roar as he turns the ignition, the sound of the exhaust running up his spine like Kylo's fingers in the heat of passion. Hux has to take a deep breath before he moves out of his space – not only to control the sudden spike of arousal in his belly but to figure out exactly what it is he's going to say to Kylo as soon as he walks into that police station. He wishes that this was the first time he's had to go and bail him out – this is the sixth. So far, Kylo's never had any worse offense than simple assault or misdemeanor vandalism – which is normally a result of the assault. No, the real danger here is his temper.

Hux has weathered many a Kylo Ren thunderstorm, and survived all of them whole. One more isn't going to ruin everything, but Hux isn't going to be happy anyway.

The Ferrari is nimble enough that it cuts through the late afternoon traffic with ease. Hux shifts the gears with practiced efficiency, all twelve cylinders responding beautifully to his touch, delicate yet firm. He smiles inwardly, thinking of Kylo purring under his fingertips in spite of his misfortune. God he loves him, even if he does try his patience on a near daily basis.

Parking in the street is hazardous but Hux's concern for his car being harmed drops in favor of ensuring that Kylo is okay. He parks as close to the station as he can and gets out, the late March air still cold enough that his breath makes little clouds as he exhales. He tips his head to the officers as he walks by, fast but not rushed. His Oxfords click with authority as he strides through the front doors of the station and goes to the front desk – Phasma is already there, waiting.

She brushes her hair – on the non-shaved half of her head – out of her eyes and gestures for Hux to follow. "He's already been processed – and I also didn't tell him you were coming."

"Why's that?" An officer takes metal objects from them as they start to make their way to the cells; Hux has nothing to give up save for his cigar case, lighter, and keys.

"I thought that the surprise might calm him down. He's not exactly being cooperative."

Hux's teeth grind inside his mouth, the first touch of anger pulling at his heart – this is how he _should_ feel, but he can't bring himself to give into it fully. "He hasn't hit an officer, has he?"

"No – but he's raising as much hell as he can." Phasma scratches her wrist absently, the cuff rising up her arm. Hux sees a peek of her tattoo sleeve, a starscape that Phasma explained to him once that came in a dream. He remembers watching Kylo one night as he inked her skin, just the three of them. The smell of ink, flesh, Kylo's rock-steady concentration, Hux's sweetly smoky cigars – they linger on in his memory.

Phasma notices Hux's attention on her tattoo. "Three years is how long I've had this – and I still say it's the best done one."

Hux is still thinking about that night when they come to the holding cells.

At this time of day there aren't many people occupying them, and those that are there are either too high or otherwise to notice – which is all the better, because Kylo is doing his best to make a commotion. No one, not even the officer at the end of the block, is paying him much attention.

He hasn't seen Hux yet, too caught up in pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Hux stops, holds up a hand so that he's out in front. That arousal he felt earlier heats up a little more, and yet he doesn't show it. Instead he stops short and waits for Kylo to see him.

Kylo nearly trips over himself when he sees Hux standing there, arms behind his back and his chest out. His mouth falls open, a reply in his expression and yet he can't get a word out – Hux's presence has had the desired effect.

Hux appraises his husband's form, up and down, very slowly, before speaking. "Hello, Ben." Using Kylo's Christian name makes Kylo straighten up really, really fast, and Hux smiles to himself again.

"Babe, I'm so glad you're-" Kylo stops talking as Hux steps forward and scowls.

"I'm not, Kylo. I'm not glad, at all." He gestures towards the cell. "Funny – this is the same one you were in the last time."

Kylo's face goes from relief to anger in an instant. "Hux, don't you _dare-_ "

"Don't dare _what_?" Hux keeps his voice level and his stance intimidating – "Be happy that you're in jail, locked up like some common criminal yet _again_?"

Kylo lunges at the bars and his handcuffs clang against the metal, his lip curled in a snarl, making the office on guard duty step forward – Hux holds up a hand – he's perfectly capable of handling this himself. "I am not a fucking _criminal._ "

"Then why, my darling, do you continue to act like one?" Hux awaits a reply, watching Kylo seethe with anger. He walks to the back of the cell, his shoulders hunched and his gait full of tension. He's also shivering a little – all he's wearing is his black jeans and a long sleeved-button down of the same color. Hux's greatcoat is still in the car, having forgotten it both this morning and when he got out of the car a few minutes ago. If he had it, he'd still offer it to Kylo.

Kylo finally stops pacing and his shoulders slump – it finally got through to him that he's only here because of his own actions. "I'm sorry."

He still isn't facing Hux but even then, he knows what his face looks like: guilt, rage, and acceptance of what he's done. "Is there going to be legal action?"

Kylo shakes his head. "No." It's clear that he won't be any more explanation – not right now, anyway.

Hux gestures for the officer to open the cell. "I'll pay the bail and I'll take care of him from here. Thank you for your trouble, Officer, but I think he'll listen to me sooner."

Kylo's head is still down as the bars slide to the left and he's let out, the officer taking off the handcuffs and then quickly backing away; Kylo doesn't raise a hand, just simply follows Hux and Phasma – who's been watching from the sidelines and ignoring the occasional cat call – out to the front reception area.

The officer who took their personal effects hands Hux back the tray as he processed Kylo's bail. "Oh – and we took these off of Mr, Ren." Small pieces of metal that Hux hadn't realized were missing – Kylo's gauges and lip piercings. Hux doesn't see his other accoutrements, thankful that they did at least let Kylo keep them… on, given where they're located on his body.

Kylo says nothing until they're out at the car, standing on the sidewalk as Hux opens the door and puts his coat over Kylo's shoulders. From one of the inside pockets he draws a hair tie and pulls Kylo's hair into a bun, not quite tight enough to contain all of it but enough to keep it out of his eyes.

"It's freezing, Hux, you should wear your own damn coat." Kylo tries to shrug it off but Hux stills him with a hand to the small of his back.

"And if _you_ don't keep it on, then you can walk home." He doesn't actually mean it – but Kylo does stop trying to struggle out of it.

"Are we going to wait and have this discussion until we get there, or are we going to do it now?" Kylo slumps against the side of Ferrari, looking down as he starts to put his piercings back in.

Hux takes his hands and runs his thumbs over his fingers once he's finished, tracing over the elegant script of "in transitu" that's tattooed on the lower joints. "There really isn't much to discuss, Kylo, aside from simply asking why?" Hux looks up at his husband's face – no matter how angry he makes Hux, he still can't stop wanting to touch him. Hux holds his right palm to Kylo's cheek and rubs right under his eye with his thumb, watching as Kylo's eyes close and a little more tension leaves his body.

"I just… he didn't like the work I was doing, but I _knew_ it was right, Hux – what he wanted was what his subconscious wanted - he was _wrong."_ Kylo looks… defeated, and it makes Hux's heart ache for him a little more.

"Kylo… when people get tattoos – especially at your studio – they don't come in with an unsure vision. I understand that your artistic impulses are very, very strong but you can't… you can't tell people that. I know it sounds completely and utterly asinine, but Kylo, you can't strike people over _their_ vision."

Kylo looks ready to argue, ready to shoot down every point Hux just made – and yet he doesn't. "I'm sorry, Hux, for you having to come and get me out of jail again, really."

At least Hux is going to get that much. "Please let it be the last time – I would hate for you to get locked up for good, Ben."

Kylo looks uneasily excited at the use of that name. "Again Hux, it's Kylo."

"And yet you listen more closely when I call you that." Hux cups Kylo's face with his other hand and kisses him chastely. "Let's go."

The Ferrari has no heat – or air, for that matter – so the leather is cold when they get in, Kylo having to bunch his legs up a little to fit properly. Normally he rides his Kawasaki ninja or takes the bus – Hux knows it's still at home, so there's no need to go back by the studio to collect it – unless…

"Did you have any other clients today?"

Kylo shakes his head and gathers Hux's coat around him a little more. "No – I think it's best I stay away from it for the night. Besides…" Kylo puts his hand on Hux's knee and rubs it tenderly – "I had a lot of time to think in that jail cell."

"You mean when you weren't trying to yell the place down?"

"Whatever – but I know you wore the blue suit today." Kylo leans over and kisses Hux;s neck, his hand creeping up Hux's thigh. "You know what that suit does to me."

It had been the suit Hux was wearing when he first met Kylo four years ago. Hux had (drunkenly) gotten a tattoo that night with his friends – a black, solid "Star of Texas" on his right hipbone – and Kylo had been the one to give it to him. He went back the next day after sobering up to confront Kylo as to why exactly he let him have it, even though he didn't consent.

Kylo's reply had simply been "because, you're gorgeous and I wanted to see more of your skin."

Three months later, they had gotten married.

Hux starts the car right as Kylo's fingers are about to grope his cock through his pants, making Kylo pause. "I know _exactly_ what it does to you – and if you can be patient, you can tell me."

Kylo isn't about to be deterred (and Hux knew that already.) Right as Hux starts to head for uptown, Kylo nuzzles at his neck. "Why on earth should I be patient when I've been wanting to get my hands on you all day?"  
"Because, traffic laws are something I try to observe – and do you _really_ want to be in a cell for a second time today?" Hux's protest loses a lot of its power when they come to another red light and Kylo drags his fingernails up the inside of his thigh; his thin suit pants offer no protection and it feels like Kylo is touching naked skin.

"At least you'd be there with me this time." Kylo sucks Hux's earlobe into his mouth and gently bites, making Hux moan just loudly enough to let Kylo know that what he's doing is working _very_ well.

"And how would that look in the morning papers – CEO arrested for public indecency. The _Times_ has already written one scathing profile, remember?" Hux had had that article framed – every day he sees it as he walks out the door – it's a motivator to ascend, take power, and hold onto it.

"Calling you young and inexperienced is hardly scathing, Hux." Kylo's breath is warm against his neck, his mouth still trying to get Hux's full attention. Were it not for Hux having to change gears, his other hand would most certainly be on Kylo's body. "Besides, you have _plenty_ of experience in other areas."

Kylo's hand moves north again and Hux parts his legs as far as the narrow confines of the Ferrari will allow him while still keeping his feet on the pedals. "Not as much as you – and I've never been paid for my 'experience'." Once, when Kylo had been young (barely legal, in fact) he had been in porn; upon that first meeting (and one of the few details Hux actually remembers of the experience) he had recognized him. He hadn't put it all together until that first time Kylo had gone down on him – it's like the cock in his mouth had been the recall he needed.

Kylo Ren had been an exclusive for Resistance Studios – a site that filmed military men doing things to each other their superior officers would almost certainly disapproved of. Hux still has explicit memories of pleasuring himself to well, _all_ of Kylo's scenes. Multiple times.

Hux jumps in his seat a little as Kylo cups his balls through his pants. "And you have always been grateful for that experience, have you not?"

"Which is one of the reasons – ah, _shit, Kylo do that again_ – that I keep bailing you out of jail."

The sudden appearance of a patrol car in the other lane makes Hux push Kylo off of him and back into his seat – that doesn't stop the smile on Kylo's face from brightening further, however.

"I should be mad at you for saying that but honestly Hux? Whatever keeps you coming back to me." Kylo's hand is still groping him through his pants and Hux feels it now – he's wet with arousal, his underwear sticking to the tip of his cock and if Kylo keeps this up, he'll probably soak right through the fabric.

"There's… so much more than that, and you know it." Hux would name off every single thing that he loves about Kylo – but right now, he's far more concerned with getting them home so that he can get them naked.

Kylo unzips Hux's pants, the traffic heavy around them yet Hux doesn't have it in him to say stop. "I do, Hux." Kylo's fingers – large yet so very deft – slide into the hole Hux's fly makes, through the slit in the front of his boxers, and finally find his cock, leaking and laying to the left. It's a tight, tight confine to move within but Kylo manages, the sleeves of the greatcoat covering his actions well enough from outside viewing. Hux's palms are starting to sweat, his hold on the gearshift more than a little tenuous.

Kylo, of course, takes that as his cue to see how hard he can push.

"You've soaked through your underwear, babe." Kylo bites his earlobe again and the car veers, making the van behind him honk loudly. Hux rests his jaw and focuses as best he can.

"And why do you sound surprised?" Hux feels the tip of Kylo's index finger rubbing around his slit and his thumb stroking the area right behind his glans where his foreskin is pulled back. It makes his toes curl inside his shoes and his legs involuntarily quiver.

"I'm not – just proud."

Hux finally pulls into their building's basement car park right as Kylo is about to get his cock out and probably go down on him for all the world to see.

"So long as you remain prideful of that instead of your chronic inability to keep your temper under control." Hux zips himself up and is out of the car in a flash, knowing that his jibe provoked Kylo.

Kylo's around to his side of the car, his features starting to become stormy. "You're asking for it, Hux." Kylo takes Hux's hands and pins them against the car – Hux doesn't even register his wrists hurting from Kylo's powerful grip, no – Kylo splits his lip open when he kisses him, hard and fast and deep. Hux licks through the coppery taste and slides his tongue into Kylo's mouth, still having enough movement left to grind against his husband.

Hux smiles – he'd much rather have Kylo's frenetic aggression taken out on him, like this, than on other people. After all, short of outright assault or serious injury, he's not about to press charges against his own husband, not when that aggression turns into frenetic… everything else.

Kylo realizes what he's done and pulls back, his face suddenly showing concern. He touches his thumb to Hux's lip, letting the blood get on him; he doesn't even notice it on his own face.

"Sorry, sir – but you kind of got the better of me there."

Hearing _sir_ just so casually dropped outside the bedroom makes Hux shiver. "No need to worry, _boy_."

Now it's Kylo's turn to go wide-eyed at names they don't use outside of their bedroom. "We need to get upstairs, and fast." Kylo squeezes Hux's cock through his pants again – like Hux needed further encouragement.

The elevator up to their floor is packed with other residents of the building. That doesn't stop Kylo from standing behind Hux with him enfolded in the big arms of the greatcoat, his grip tight and warm; Hux keeps as straight a face as he can – he feels Kylo's cock through his pants, pressed against his ass. Kylo subtly grinds against him and really, Hux shouldn't be allowing this but he's so _warm and close_ and he smells like his tattoo studio. Hux loves that smell, and there isn't a time when Kylo _doesn't_ smell like it.

Kylo all but pushes him off the elevator when they reach the 12th floor, and go to 1290, at the very end of the hallway.

Hux digs for his keys; Kylo helps by kissing his neck.

"You could at least wait until we're inside – half of New York has seen you grope me already." His words are too late – Kylo is already trying to get his belt and suspenders undone.

"And in that case, they got a really good show." Kylo eases the straps down from Hux's shoulders right as the door opens and they stumble inside – how many times have they done this now? A hundred? Two hundred?

There's a trail of clothes leading from the door to their bedroom, strewn over the couch, the Steinway in the parlor, on the table in the hallway; the only thing Hux doesn't lose in that battle is his socks, held up by braces that cling to his calves tightly. They kiss, growl, and moan their way there, stopping when the kissing get to be too much to manage while walking, having been together long enough to know the right footwork so they don't fall down.

They only break apart when Kylo deliberately falls back on the bed, landing with a soft whump on the huge, California King mattress. He tries to take Hux with him, but Hux remains standing.

Kylo notices the appreciative, studious look in Hux's eyes.

"See something you like, sir?" Kylo spreads his legs and runs his fingers through his hair, making it look even more disheveled – and the answer is yes, Hux does indeed like what he sees.

Kylo is covered in tattoos and piercings; gauges in his ears (a quarter inch, black) snakebite dots in his lip, angel wings in his nipples and then studs in his hips – but the centerpiece (and a continual source of arousal for Hux) is Kylo's Prince Albert piercing. Hux has spent _a lot_ of time sucking Kylo off just for the pleasure of making him squirm, running his tongue over the head, tasting and making him leak and come so hard that Kylo is left gasping.

That Hux has taken a couple days off here and there to do solely that is nobody's business but their own.

"Yes, I do, Kylo – and like isn't strong enough of a word, now is it?" Hux starts to stroke his cock, long and slow so that all of his precome gets caught in his foreskin.

Kylo takes himself in hand and jerks slowly, imitating Hux, making his foreskin close up over his head and piercing, then very slowly back down. "C'mon Hux, I'm lonely down here."

Like Hux is going to resist _that_ invitation.

Kylo moves up the bed so that his head is near the other side, laying crossways as Hux settles his weight on top of him. Another kiss, and this time a lot more tender – Hux tries to favor his lip and Kylo goes along with it. They're a little more gentle now, a little less hurried – Hux puts his hands above their heads, Kylo's fingers locked with his.

"Like this Hux, wanna come like-" Kylo is cut off by Hux's mouth again as he starts to drag his cock against Kylo's, slicked by precome to the point that it leaks onto their bellies. Hux keeps himself as close as he can while still maintaining enough room to maneuver properly. Kylo moans with each thrust of his lips, and Hux soon feels their legs tangle together, his feet bare against Hux's thighs and the backs of his knees.

Hux has to pull back when Kylo starts to suck on his tongue and his orgasm rushes that much closer to the surface.

"I was hoping this would last for just a little longer, and you have to do that." Hux tries to keep his tone level in spite of the fact that his dick is absolutely throbbing right now.

"And I've wanted you since you left this morning – and the night's young, babe – we can always do this again later." Kylo lets go of one of Hux's hands and wraps his fingers around them both; Kylo's fingers are a thing to behold, big enough to jack them both off at the same time and even better when they're fingering Hux open.

Kylo strokes them with determination, one long leg coming up behind Hux's head to draw him back down for a kiss.

Hux does concede the point – there's no arguing with Kylo's logic.

It does last a little longer as Kylo jerks them off, the callous from his tattoo gun adding so much extra sensation that Hux has to open his eyes against the dazzle of stars he sees behind his eyelids. Kylo looks back at him, those deep brown eyes soulful, passionate – Hux wants to kiss them, touch that passion to his lips. Kylo starts to go faster the longer they look at each other, their hips moving against each other now, both of them wet, slick – the fire creeps up Hux's back and settles on his shoulders, burning way too hotly and then-

They come so hard that it hits the bottom of Kylo's chin and splatters over his chest and belly, making his treasure trail stick to his skin. Hux isn't even aware of his own breath for a few moments as he finally rolls off of his husband and lays to the side, covered in sweat as he closes his eyes and tries to put himself back together.

Kylo scoops some of the come up off of his fingers and suck them clean, his eyes closed as he savors. Hux watches, mesmerized, and a moment later he's licking through the mess on Kylo's chest and kissing it back to him. God but this, this has always been their thing, and Kylo has never once said no to engaging in it. Hux's tongue gets sucked again and he moans just as loudly now as he did a few minutes ago.

Hux looks down at Kylo and brushes his hair back out of his face. "I think we'll survive for a little while now."

"Me too." Kylo yawns wide and Hux tuts at him.

"Trying to get out of clean up?"

"You know me so well, sir." Kylo gives him another little kiss and closes his eyes.

By the time Hux gets back with a cloth, he's asleep – though he does smile when Hux cleans his belly off.

Hux lies down next to Kylo and is out like a light in a minute.

Two hours later, Hux wakes up, his stomach growling with hunger. Kylo's still out cold so Hux lets him sleep – but not before he pulls his hair back and kisses his temple. Kylo mewls softly in his sleep and hugs his pillow a little tighter, and Hux is careful to not wake him as he gets up and pulls his shorts and undershirt back on. He heads to the study, a thought scratching at the back of his mind.

He pours himself a finger of whiskey and sits down, tugging his braces back up his legs as he sips at it and wakes his computer up. He checks his work email first – not a single urgent thing on the list – and then quickly closes out of it. He's not going to worry about work until he sets foot back in the building tomorrow.

No, he has a different goal right now.

He rubs his left wrist where it bruised under Kylo's grip earlier, his fingerprints clearly visible. In the course of their relationship and marriage, Kylo has _always_ issues controlling his anger –and probably before that. In fact (and Kylo's never actually confirmed this, and Hux hasn't pried that much) but striking a superior officer is what had gotten him kicked out of the Marines. Hux has worked hard to try and control his temper but so far, nothing's worked that well. Hux will take a blow occasionally (he's never actually hit Hux, but there's been some incredibly violent sex) but this… it needs a more constructive outlet.

That's how he finds himself on the website for New York's largest sex store's website, looking through the bondage gear.

Their dom/sub relationship is purely verbal; they've never tied one another up, nor really even thought about it. The handcuffs don't come out often, and even then they are strictly for helping to keep hands off when they don't need to be on. (And it's mostly Kylo who's in them.)

Hux clicks through pages and pages of gear, not so much drifting aimlessly but just seeing what's there. He's not looking for a gimp suit or a cage, no just something to well, keep him where Kylo can't help but focus his attention and energy on nothing but him. Hux's hopes are that the psychological associations that come with being tied up are far-reaching and that the images Kylo takes with him after,,, well, they'll hopefully keep him from lashing out at anyone else.

"Here we go." Hux leans forward in his chair and looks at what he's found; solid black leather cuffs for both arms and legs, adjustable in size with ties that will hook under the bed. Hux's dick stirs as he punches in his credit card information and arranges for them to be shipped to work; no need for Kylo to find out about these until Hux is good and ready.

Or until he has to bail Kylo out of jail again, whichever one comes first.

For now, it's time to order some dinner and wake up Kylo. They've got time to kill, and Hux really wants to see if his lip is healed up enough to kiss him like he wants to again…

They arrive at work two days later in a discrete brown box. The package is larger than expected, so Hux wonders if he got the wrong ones by mistake.

Only one way to find out.

He closes both the blinds and the door, locking the latter just in case. He takes out his letter opener and a minute later, he's sitting with the upended box in his lap, the smell of unused leather filling the air around him.

Lighting a cigar and putting one of the cuffs around his left wrist, he studies the careful latticework of the stitching and tries to imagine them pulling him spread eagled on their bed, Kylo above him and absolutely _marveling_ at the sight of Hux ceding control so easily.

Keeping the cuff on, he gets his phone out of his desk drawer and searches through his contacts for Kylo's work number.

He's watching the smoke from his cigar drift up to the ceiling when Kylo answers.

" _Night Watch Tattoo Studio, this is Kylo."_

"Hello, boy." Hux uses his best bedroom voice, smiling when he hears the change in breathing on the other end of the line.

"Now's not a really good time, Hux." Kylo already sounds like he's turned on; it's amazing what three little syllables can do.

"That's fine, as what I have to say to you is very direct."

"I'm listening."

Hux spins around in his chair and puts his feet up on the desk, imaging the cuffs around his ankles. "How late do you work tonight?"

" _Til six – what did you have in mind_?"

"Get yourself something to eat after work, and then be home by seven thirty. You and I are going to have a very serious _discussion_." Hux lets that last word hang heavily between them, Kylo silent on the other end of the line. "If your instructions are not followed, then the consequences will be dire. Do I make myself clear."

" _Yes, sir._ " His voice is just tremulous enough to make Hux's cock harden, and he reaches down to cup himself.

"Good boy. I'll see you tonight."

Hux smiles until his cigar is barely a stub.

This is only the second time that Hux has ever been nervous about intimate relations with Kylo.

The other time had been the first, and that had evaporated the moment Kylo had beheld his naked body and smiled. Hux tries to remember that feeling now, sitting on the edge of their bed and waiting.

His tumbler is in his left hand, filled with nothing but mineral water; alcohol before sex makes him queasy. The glass clinks against his wedding ring, the loudest sound in the room right now. They don't wear them very often – Kylo because he doesn't want it to get ruined at the studio, and Hux, well, he likes to keep the fact that he's married on a need to know basis. Yes, he goes by Mr. Ren at the office but it's still not what he considers to be public information.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror against the other wall and looks away quickly, not wanting to see his own body. Kylo is broad shouldered and athletic, having kept his same workout routine from when he was in the Marines. Hux at one point looked like that but now… he's a little soft. Okay, more than a little. He has a little fat on his belly and thighs, and his face isn't quite as sharply defined as it was when he was still in business school. He's nowhere near being overweight, he just doesn't have the gorgeous lines of abs and pecs that Kylo does. Soft living and not much that's physically demanding to do has made him this way and now that his body is going to be on full, completely unobscured view for Kylo to see… Hux is actually worried.

Hux swallows the last of his water and stands, making sure absolutely everything is in place – better to think about Kylo than himself, anyway.

The cuffs are ready on the bed, having been secured under it not long after Hux had gotten home. There's water and lube on his nightstand, along with a first-aid kit just in case something drastic happens. So far they haven't needed it but Hux isn't going to count on tonight being normal. Of course, sex with Kylo never really is.

He's pondering another glass when he hears the front door open. Quickly he gets up and puts the empty glass on the dresser, and then resumes his place on the foot of the bed, crossing his leg over his knee, listening to the Kylo's booted footsteps coming towards him.

"Hello, Kylo."

Kylo stops in the doorway, having shed his coat so that he's left in a black tank top and jeans, his hair tied back in a bun. The wind has pulled some of the strands out so that they hand loosely around his face, making him look even more wild than normal.

Hux gets up and goes to him, tucking his hair behind his ears.

Kylo leans down and gives him a kiss, rubbing his thumb over the star on his hip.

"Hello, Hux."

Hux only lets Kylo kiss him tenderly for a moment before he steps back.

Holding himself like he's the captain of some great vessel, Hux looks directly at Kylo. "Undress yourself Kylo, and then put these cuffs on me." Hux points at the bed behind him – Kylo's eyes go as wide as saucers.

"Hux, I don't-"

"Boy, do as you are told."

"Yes, sir." Kylo is shaking now – but he complies fast and within a minute, he's just as naked as Hux. That he stays put without having to be told to do so makes Hux smile to himself.

Hux lays down on the bed, beckoning Kylo towards him. He's already got a pillow in place for his head and right he's situated on it, Kylo begins to strap him in.

"Here are the rules, Kylo; you do not touch yourself unless you are told – you are only to touch me, and only as directed. Your focus is here and now and you will not be needlessly aggressive or _angry._ There is nothing else right now but us, here in this room, until I say so." Hux struggles to keep his voice level and commanding – his cock is already half-hard, leaking a string of precome against his hip as Kylo finishes securing the cuffs around his feet.

"Is there a safeword, sir?"

"Semper fi, Kylo. I trust you can remember that."

Kylo smiles – there's a phrase he's repeated enough in his life.

Hux keeps talking as Kylo goes to work on his wrists. "I do have a purpose in this, Kylo. You are going to learn control – I do not enjoy having to get you out of jail, and the next time you even _think_ about lashing out at someone, you picture _this._ You picture _us_ and think about the consequences that your actions could have on making _us_ something that doesn't exist anymore."

Kylo pauses in fastening the cuff on Hux's right wrist, his head turned away from Hux – he knows his words have gotten through to him and for a moment, his heart aches with Kylo's.

"Yes, sir."

Hux pretends to not see him trying to discretely wipe his tears away.

"Kylo, look at me."

Hux still has his left hand free, so he uses it to reach up and touch Kylo's face, their gazes locked together. "We are doing this because I love you, and no other reason than that." Hux brushes a tear away and Kylo kisses his palm, his eyes closed tight and his lashes wet.

"I love you too, Hux."

Hux drops his hand and watches Kylo move over him to fasten it down, composing himself as his fingers go to work. Hux closes his eyes and centers himself – he absolutely cannot move, and it's _thrilling._ He mentally chastises himself for not having thought of this earlier, not only for Kylo's sake but for his own.

Though next time, it might be Kylo spread out and waiting for _him_ …

Kylo finishes tying Hux down and then sits between his legs, his hands halfway between touching him and touching Hux – at least Hux's words are in his mind. God he's beautiful, waiting to be instructed, his nipples hard and his cock already starting to drip.

They'll definitely have to wash the sheets tonight.

"Good boy – now kiss me Kylo."

Kylo tries not to make himself look too eager as he surges forward, holding their bodies apart so that the only thing touching Hux are his lips to his own – and even that's tentative.

"How do you want me to kiss your, sir?"

"No rule against that, Kylo – I wouldn't deny that one thing to you."

Kylo kisses him like he's holding on for dear life.

Hux can feel his lips tingling with excitement, Kylo's nervousness transferring to him as well. It's oddly comforting to Hux, to know that Kylo is as uneasy yet excited about this as he is. It puts them firmly on common ground, and sometimes that simply doesn't exist.

It's still enough for Hux to not stop loving him anyway.

Kylo's fingers slide into his hair – which Hux has been wearing longer than normal so that there's just enough for Kylo to get between his fingers – and Hux moans, Kylo accidently tugging a little too hard in his enthusiasm. Kylo hears it and pulls back, immediately looking at Hux's face to see if went too far.

"Did I-"

"No, Kylo – I also didn't tell you to stop." Hux parts his lips just so and Kylo's on him again, and this time their bodies are lined up, making Hux's belly sticky with precome. Kylo ruts just once, then stops himself, shuddering as Hux sucks on this tongue. He knows what that does to Kylo, knows how it kicks his sex drive up even higher and makes him get a little out of control.

He's doing it deliberately to see if Kylo can hold onto himself.

Hux opens his mouth so that Kylo can't kiss him and he pulls back, just enough to look into his eyes.

"You're doing so well, my boy. Think you can mark my body up for me?" Hux puts his words so that it's like stroking Kylo's hair.

"Where, sir?"

"Anywhere you like, Kylo. Good boys get good things."

Kylo smiles so widely that it looks like his lip piercings are going to pop out.

"Yes, sir."

Hux tilts his head to the side, offering up his neck. "Start here – after that, you choose."

Kylo isn't gentle about this, at all. He's passionate, desperate, yes – but not gentle. Hux can _feel_ the skin bruising under the tightness of Kylo's mouth, right on his pulse point. If Hux could writhe right now, he would – but the restraints hold him fast. All he can do is wiggle his fingers and toes, and that's not nearly enough movement to counteract the intensity of the feelings rushing through his body right now.

Hux takes a deep breath when Kylo ceases to inspect what he's done – and then immediately does the same thing to the right side. He feels more than hears Kylo's voice as he moans with Hux, his tongue circling over the teethmarks he leaves.

At least it won't be the first time he's gone to work the next day with hickies dappling his body.

Kylo moves his way down Hux's body very, very slowly; marks are strewn over his chest and stomach, including one right above his navel and on his hips, a complete circle around his little black star. Kylo knows _all_ of Hux's tender spots, including the tops of his thighs. Hux can't watch nearly as well as he wants to but he trusts Kylo, praising him the whole time and biting his lip every time his cock throbs.

By the time Kylo finishes, there's a puddle of precome on Hux's belly where he's been steadily leaking; Kylo eyes it and licks his lips, just _waiting_ for Hux to tell him to have a taste.

Hux makes his cock swell a little more and another fat drop weeps from the slit – Kylo is fucking _drooling_ at the sight.

"I want to taste myself, Kylo."

That's the only permission that Kylo needs.

Kylo licks up as much as he can, coating his lips and tongue, lapping at Hux's soft belly; he licks over a couple of the marks he'd left, making Hux squirm even more. Hux's mouth is open before Kylo's lips even touch his, greedy for the taste of his body from Kylo. Kylo kisses him with twice the amount of fervor from before, and Hux starts to feel like he's suffocating by the time Kylo has to back away.

He's absolutely trembling, his fingers curling and uncurling reflexively. Hux looks right at him and softens his tone – they both need a chance to breathe.

"Drink some water, Kylo, and put your wedding ring on."

"Do you want any?"

"Yes."

Kylo makes sure that Hux drinks before he does – half a bottle disappears quickly and Hux almost cries with how good it tastes. Kylo holds the back of his head, his thumb rubbing over the crown, subconsciously trying to soothe Hux. Hux appreciates the gesture, and kisses Kylo's knee where he's kneeling beside his head.

"We aren't finished yet, you know that, right?"

Kylo sets the bottle aside and runs his hands over Hux's chest and shoulders, his wedding ring on his finger. "I do, sir."

"Good – because now you're going to fuck my face and get yourself wet – but you are _not_ allowed to come."

Kylo sits there for a full half minute, processing the words that just came out of Hux's mouth. Hux allows him that much time, but not a second more.

"Come on boy, you're only prolonging your own torture by not doing so." Hux smirks playfully and licks his lips – that goads Kylo into moving.

Hux's view is obscured by Kylo's hips – the Adirondack Mountains on his right hip and the New York skyline on his left – and then Hux can't see anything, his eyes closing as Kylo's thick cock fills his mouth and throat. Hux inhales through his nose as much as he can but that's really fucking hard to do because Kylo is so goddamn _big._

He hears Kylo moan once he's in as deep as he can possibly get – Hux is aware of Kylo's piercing touching his throat. Thank God he has no gag reflex, or this would be over very, very quickly.

It's slow at first – Kylo's as keyed up as he is and not two seconds into moving he has to stop – Hux knows he's struggling to not come, because he tasted a couple drops leak out. Or maybe it was a lot of precome – Hux can't be 100% sure. He's so full of Kylo's cock that he can't even make any sort of noise, so he moves his tongue against the fat vein on the underside of his dick – what little of it he can, that is.

Kylo gets the picture, and starts to do as Hux instructed him.

In, out, in out, Hux's lips and chin are soon drenched with spit. His eyes leak with tears and it burns, it absolutely burns, between the far too small amount of oxygen he's taking in and not being able to see – Kylo's body is in such close proximity that Hux feels like they're about to become one, keeping his mouth open as wide as it will go so that Kylo has as much room to do as he's told. Hux remembers the last time they did this – it had been just as dangerous then and he had passed out, between Hux's lack of practice at this and Kylo's enthusiasm. Clearly they both remember because Kylo does try to make it as easy for Hux as possible, never holding himself all the way in for a second.

When Hux starts to shake from not enough oxygen, Kylo pulls out and immediately checks to see if Hux is okay.

"Hux, talk to me," his voice is fucked out and raw, emotion clawing at its edges. "Sir, _please._ "

Hux opens his eyes and blinks away tears – he tries not to gasp but he can't help it, sucking in great lungfuls of oxygen. "I… I'm fine." He can barely talk but it's enough to soothe them both for a moment.

He doesn't even have to ask before Kylo's giving him more water and stroking his sweaty hair.

Hux finishes the bottle and gestures with his chin for Kylo to come down, face to face with him.

"You're doing so, so well Kylo, and for that you will be rewarded." Hux kisses him and then drops his head back to the pillow, his eyes half-closed, arousal making his body hum. "I want you to tease yourself while you get me opened up. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir" It's breathless and excited all at the same time, and Kylo takes his place again between Hux's legs.

Hux watches as he takes the lube and wets his left hand, coating each finger generously. As soon as he drops the bottle he uses his right hand to pull at his nipples, much harder than Hux normally does. He moans and tosses his head back, his body spasming with each little touch. It makes his cock jump, precome leaking out in a steady, thick stream.

He's so caught up in watching Kylo that it almost takes him by surprise when Kylo starts to finger him open.

Hux always forgets just how big Kylo's fingers are until they're in his ass, making him open up much faster than if it had been Hux himself doing so. He moans with Kylo, it seeming like every time Kylo pulls at his nipple he touches Hux's prostate at the same time. Hux's thighs quiver and his cock feels like it's going to explode, his body overloaded yet still unsatisfied.

Three fingers and fifteen minutes later, Hux's desire to draw this out any further evaporates – he needs Kylo inside him _now._

"Kylo, my darling… please, I'm… we're ready."

"Are you sure, Hux?"

Hux nods, his voice quavering. "Yes. Fuck me Kylo, and don't stop until it's over."

Kylo slicks himself up, swearing under his breath the whole time from where he's teetering on the edge. Hux almost considers letting him come all over him but that still isn't the point of this – no matter how far they've drifted from it now.

Kylo kisses Hux as he pushes into him, both of them trying not to scream from the delayed join of their bodies. It's absolute _heaven._

"Go slow, Kylo – I want to feel you."

It's a really hard directive to adhere to – Kylo's about done for it as is, and so is Hux. They have to stop three times before Kylo finally settles into a rhythm, lifting Hux off the bed by his hips and just making Hux want to beg for release. If Kylo weren't in the exact same place, Hux would – and he doesn't even have it in him to try and dominate anymore, no. They're both ready, and every time Hux feels Kylo hit his prostate, he wants to scream so loudly he breaks the window.

Instead, he looks into Kylo's eyes, their mouths open and faces dripping with sweat. Kylo's pale skin is flushed pink all the way down his chest, each muscle moving in slow, perfect motion as he fucks Hux open and raw.

"Sir I… I need to come, I c-… can't hold it anymore." Kylo's eyes are wet with tears he wants to come so badly, his whole psyche laid open for Hux to see in them.

"Come for me Ben."

Kylo loses it.

Watching Kylo implode on himself makes Hux come too, thick, white streaks of come laying themselves over his chest and stomach, running down his sides and onto the bed as Kylo gives himself to Hux, all that anger and aggression dissolving with his climax.

Hux cries with him, and when Kylo finally comes back to earth, he sobs into Hux's chest.

It's not until Hux is being untied that he realizes he can't feel his arms and legs.

"Kylo?" Hux tries to move his fingers but gets nothing.

"I'm here, babe, right… right here." Kylo caresses Hux's face and smiles at him.

"Can you..." Hux winces as some of the blood flow starts to return to his extremities. "Can you help me?"

Kylo starts to massage Hux's arms and God it hurts – but it's worth it to embrace Kylo.

Hux finally manages to pull himself into a sitting position, his ass leaking and his entire being sore. "Come here, Ben."

Kylo tucks himself up against Hux's body, watching Hux as he tries to wiggle his toes. "I wasn't expecting all of this, Hux."

"I know you weren't – but you do understand why, don't you?"

Kylo nods and kisses Hux on the cheek. "I do – and it's… I won't forget this."

Hux reaches for his left hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing his wedding ring. "I think we should start wearing these more often, don't you?"

"Hey, maybe they'll help keep me anchored, right?" Kylo turns Hux's head towards him for another kiss – and Hux gives it freely.

Well, if that's going to be Kylo's reasoning…


End file.
